


Into the Storm

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [13]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: And guess which tag snuck its way into the fic at the end???, And lives with Kenny, Because... wing reasons, Dorks in Love, Flying, Flying in Thunderstorms, In a world where Kota's in AEW, It's another Wing fic folks!, Kissing in the Rain, Kota is encouraging him, M/M, Matt and Nick are concerned for Kenny's safety, Nick thinking flying will be fun but watch him be terrified when he finally gets up there, Our boys racing each other, Showers, Thunderstorms, because of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: It's been a while since Kenny's been out flying, especially in a thunderstorm, and his wing isn't exactly happy with being cooped up inside. Kenny and Kota go flying in a thunderstorm because... Reasons.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Into the Storm

Into the Storm

A/N: It’s storming like crazy at my house, and I’m still in a wing-fic mood. I guess it’s a sequel to Angel Wings and Super Smash? Also, don't ask me where the plot went. I have no clue. *shrugs*

  
  


“Kenny, what’s up?” Matt asked as Kenny grimaced, rolling his right shoulder yet again. The Bucks, Kota, and Kenny were all hanging out at Kenny’s house, in town for a  _ Dynamite _ that week. Rain had been pouring outside all day, a quiet rumble of thunder echoing in the air every now and then. The four had settled down in front of Kenny’s tv, an action movie playing in the background as they finished up lunch. Kota was hugging Kenny from behind, laying down on one of the couches, nosing at Kenny’s hair, a pair of mostly empty bowls of ramen sitting on the coffee table next to him. Kenny melted back into his arms, a content smile replacing the grimace as Kota played with some of his curls.

“It’s nothing,” Kenny told him, though Matt didn’t believe him for a second. He and Nick sat next to each other on the other couch, eyeing Kenny suspiciously.

“Bullshit,” Matt told him, and Kenny met his worried gaze. “Something’s bothering you. You’ve been making faces all morning.”

“It’s nothing,” Kenny insisted. “Seriously, I feel f—” Kenny’s right shoulder jerked, and he gasped as a bolt of pain shot through him. Kota cursed in Japanese as Kenny’s wing suddenly appeared, smacking him in the face in a poof of white feathers. Kenny broke from Kota’s grasp, wing flapping in agitation, feathers collecting around him as he rolled onto his knees on the floor. Matt and Nick were immediately at his side.

“Kenny, what’s happening?” Nick questioned, trying not to panic, Matt not much better. Kota sighed, his own golden wings appearing. One of his wings brushed against Kenny’s, and Kenny’s wing immediately calmed, though it still jerked every few moments. Kenny gasped again, this time in relief, pain greatly lessened. Kota’s wing kept brushing against his comfortingly.

“When was the last time you flew?” Kota asked.

“I-I don’t know…” His wing jerked again, and he eyed it apologetically. “I haven’t really thought about it, and I haven’t been around a storm in a while.”

“What does the storm have to do with it?” Matt asked, having picked up a few words, the Japanese lessons he and Nick were taking paying off.

“Flew… In a storm?” Nick added. Kenny nodded.

“I started doing it back in DDT. For some reason, I just… Really liked flying in storms. The rumble in the air from thunder, the fresh rain, the literal electricity around you from lightning… It’s one of the best feelings in the world…” His gaze was wistful. “I didn’t get to do it as much in Bullet Club, but I at least stretched my wings every now and then… I haven’t flown at all since AEW’s started,” he realized. He met Kota’s gaze and Kota gestured outside.

“Wait, you’re not actually…?” Matt began to ask as Kenny looked out one of the windows. “You’re telling me you’ve never been struck by lightning up there?”

“Once,” Kenny told them, laughing at their wide eyed expressions. “It was… Interesting. Not as painful as I thought it would be. Got a burn, but it wasn’t that bad. My hair though…” He mimed a mini-explosion. “Just like in the cartoons. Ibu-tan was there.” Kota looked to him curiously. “Lightning,” he told him.

“Ah,” Kota replied, grinning and nodding. 

“Dude,” Nick told him in disbelief. Kenny got unsteadily to his feet, shaking out his shoulder, Kota not far behind him. He went and unlocked the back door, throwing it open and stepping outside, immediately getting soaked. He shielded his eyes from the rain.

"Takeoff is going to suck," Kenny murmured to himself, taking a steadying breath and hopping down from his porch, setting off at a fast run. As the fence for his yard approached he jumped, flapping his wing, springing off the top of the wood and into the air. The rain weighed down his feathers, and if it weren't for Kota's quick reflexes he would've crashed into the mud. Kota caught him, stumbling back a few steps from the impact, the Bucks running out in raincoats.

"You're crazy, Kenny!" Matt shouted over another, louder rumble of thunder. 

"I'll be fine! Promise!" Kenny told him before turning back to Kota. "Give me a boost, Ibu-tan." Kota nodded, sweeping his wet bangs out of his eyes and setting Kenny down, going further into the yard.

"Ready?" he asked loudly. Kenny flashed him a thumbs up, taking a low, deep breath before taking off at an inhuman speed. Kota was prepared, catching Kenny's foot and throwing him up in the air with great strength. It looked like Kenny might fall again, but a strong gust of wind blew through the area, and Kenny took full advantage. Flapping his wing and letting the wind work its magic, he soared, letting out a victorious shout as he circled the three from up above.

"Oh, thank God," Nick exclaimed quietly, he and Matt watching on anxiously. Kenny stopped, still looking a bit unsteady, but hovering without problem. Koat looked up in excitement, shaking his wings out before running at the house, pushing off the exterior and corkscrewing through the air, stopping next to Kenny, grinning. Both of them were soaked through, but neither of them could really feel it with all of the adrenaline pumping through them. They flew back down, wings flapping occasionally as they hovered a few feet from the Bucks, who took in the sight wide eyed and in awe.

"We'll be back in a bit," Kenny told them.

"We?" Matt asked. "Oh, not you too, Kota." 

"Someone has to look after him," Kota told him.

"Hey!" Kenny exclaimed, shoving at him playfully. He missed, Kota putting a bit of distance between them with a smirk, eyes challenging. Kenny chased after him, his and Kota's laughs echoing as the two climbed higher and higher.

The city grew smaller and smaller below them, dark clouds steadily approaching, wind becoming a bit chillier. Finally Kenny caught up to Kota, wrapping his arms around him as the two kept spiraling upward, stopping a few feet below the clouds, panting. Kenny chuckled softly, heart pounding, wing loose and comfortable, cupping Kota's face gently. Kota's hands found his waist, the breeze from his flapping wings blowing Kenny's curls around a little. Kenny brought their foreheads together, both of them hovering under the deluge without a care in the world.

"I've missed this," Kenny told him quietly.

"Me too," Kota agreed, closing the distance between them for a wet, loving kiss. They stayed there for a while, like a moment suspended in time as a bolt of lightning flashed behind them, thunder shaking the air so much one could feel it in their bones. They broke away to breathe, Kenny laying gentle kisses down Kota's neck before they separated completely.

"Race you back down?" Kenny asked, flipping a curl back out of his eyes. Kota grinned.

"Are you  **that** eager to lose?" he asked. "You  _ are  _ a bit out of practice…" he teased. Kenny rolled his eyes, flying back in front of Kota for what looked like another kiss. Kota felt his eyes slip shut, and just as Kenny's lips brushed his he found himself blown backwards a few feet, Kenny having pushed off from him as he dove downward. Kota growled, but couldn't smiling, letting his wings still as he fell backwards, turning his body to dive towards the ground.

He could see Kenny further down, and he willed himself to fall faster. Eventually, he found himself a few feet above Kenny, who looked back in shock, changing direction in the hopes of throwing him off. Kota followed him though, and as the house came back into view Kota grabbed Kenny from behind, opening his wings back up and sending them back up in the air again.

"You're no fun," Kenny told him with a pout, though Kota could tell he was trying to hold back a smile. Kota plopped a kiss in his hair as they sailed through the air slowly, the rain having died down some and the wind settling.

"And that wasn't very nice," Kota told him. Kenny scoffed, but relaxed in Kota's embrace. Kota let him go when they were a little ways away from the ground, the two of them touching down safely.

"We're soaked," Kenny observed with a sheepish smile. Matt and Nick appeared in the doorway, towels in hand, peeking their heads out.

"You two lovebirds have fun?" Nick asked.

"No one got struck by lightning?" Matt added. Kenny laughed. 

“No,” he replied, stepping inside as the Bucks took a few steps back. Kota shut the door behind him, and he and Kenny both shook out their wings, splashing the Bucks in the process. The four shared a laugh as Kenny and Kota apologized, toweling off, the Bucks helping them pat their wings dry a bit before they disappeared from sight.

“So, is this going to be a normal thing?” Matt asked.

“I mean, we will need to stretch our wings every now and then. If you mean flying in the rain…” Kenny shrugged. “I love it. I’ve missed it. So… Maybe?”

“Can you take us flying next time?” Nick asked. “When it’s less stormy and we’re not terrified for you two?” Kenny and Kota exchanged a look.

“Do you want us to?” Nick nodded eagerly and Matt shrugged.

“If it’s okay with you guys,” Matt replied. Kota looked between the two curiously, then to Kenny.

“They want to fly with us?” Kenny nodded. Kota hummed thoughtfully.

“It’ll be like we’re on an airplane, right? Same view, but from the outside.” Kenny and Kota looked to Nick, both thinking the same thing.

“Sure. Let’s go with that,” Kenny told him. 

“So is that a yes?”

“Yeah. Why not?” Nick fist pumped the air and Matt shook his head fondly at him. “We can talk more about it later if you want, but a hot shower sounds really nice right about now,” Kenny told him, starting to shiver a little.

“Yeah, of course! Sorry,” Matt told him. He and Nick moved out of the way as Kenny and Kota headed upstairs to their room. Kenny quickly stripped out of his clothes, grimacing as they stuck to his skin a little, tossing them into a hamper. Kota followed suit, and Kenny started the shower, the water coming out steaming hot. Kota grabbed a couple of towels, joining Kenny and locking the door behind him. He placed the towels by the sink, following Kenny into the shower, hugging him from behind as the spray beat down on them, warming them up. Kota kissed down his neck, behind his ear, along his jaw, and Kenny sighed happily, leaning into Kota’s touch.

“Nick has no idea, does he?” he asked, and Kenny laughed softly, taking Kota’s hands in his, kissing his knuckles softly.

“Nope.”

  
  


Closing A/N: Probably going to be the last one-shot for a while (maybe; I write fanfics instead of doing my hw sometimes, so maybe not). The semester starts back up on Monday, but I’ve got chair auditions early tomorrow morning for concert band, so I’ll be turning in in a bit. Thanks for putting up with the massive influx of the madness that is my writing this past month, you guys!


End file.
